


Good Earth

by AlessandraDC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC
Summary: TMNT 2003Word Count: 500My entry for the Spring Clean Up ABC Drabble contest on Deviantart: http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Spring-Clean-Up-ABC-Drabble-Contest-671887822The prompt was hoe. As soon as I received my prompt, a couple of characters came to mind immediately - Usagi and Mikey. But I can't have Usagi without Leo, right?? So this is what I ended up with. Hope you enjoy!





	

Leonardo had to pause for a moment to wipe sweat from his brow. Unused to wearing clothes, he was sweating profusely. 

“Is it break time, yet?” Michelangelo asked. 

“You'd better ask Usagi. I'm not calling the shots here,” Leo responded nodding at their host who stood a few paces away from the brothers. Usagi examined the patch of dark earth they had tended and nodded. 

“I think we've earned a rest,” said the rabbit as he collected the hoe from his friend. 

The turtle in blue shed his shirt before laying down in the shade next to Mikey. Usagi joined the terrapins and passed around a skin full of water. Each one took a long drink and laid back on the cool grass. 

“Oh, man, finally,” Mikey groaned. 

“Tired?” Leo asked rolling his head to look at his brother. 

“No, but I thought we were on vacation, bro,” Mikey responded. “And we're still sweating our balls off.”

Leo chuckled and turned his eyes to the sky. He missed Raph and Donnie dearly but he was enjoying this simpler way of living, alongside Mikey and his dearest friend, Usagi. They had traveled the countryside and helped villagers, while enjoying being out in the open air, dining in inns, and perusing small shops full of handcrafted wares. He wanted his whole family to be here with them. April and Casey included. 

“Leonardo?” A face hovering over him interrupted his thoughts and he smiled at Usagi. Leo reached a hand up to brush off some dirt from his friend's long ear before letting his arm fall back onto the ground. “You were not here with us, my friend. Would you like to share your thoughts?” Usagi asked. 

Leonardo’s gaze dropped away and he said with an air of wistfulness, “I'm not sure I can go back to the lair after this.”

“Me neither, dude!” Mikey chimed in. 

“Well that can certainly be arranged,” Usagi responded with a smirk and Leonardo gave him a knowing look. They’d had this conversation many times, before they were just friends. 

The older terrapin rolled to the side and rose to his feet gracefully. “You know we can't stay,” he directed his comment at Mikey, but knew Usagi was listening. “Not without dad, April, and Casey. Somehow I doubt that April will agree to move cross-dimensionally. Now, we should get back to it.” 

Leonardo turned, picked up the hoe and returned to their small garden. 

“Aw, come on, Leo! That was like 5 minutes!” Mikey watched as his brother ignored him. “Fine! Be that way!” He turned to look at Usagi who was watching Leonardo’s retreating figure. “Why don't you say something to him?”

Usagi looked at his friend and smiled sadly. “I believe that opportunity is long passed, Michelangelo. He would not even consider it anymore. In his mind the topic is firmly closed.” Mikey nodded at Usagi’s words and they both watched Leonardo work. “Maybe I can help,” offered Michelangelo, as an idea came to him.


End file.
